


First

by violetends



Series: oneshot!au [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetends/pseuds/violetends
Summary: Taking place soon after Ken and Touka’s fight with Shinohara. Touka is bothered by something Ken did and ultimately makes a decision that changes their relationship.





	First

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, there’s not much plot to this…mostly just smut. Based off of Ishida's Tokyo Ghoul Oneshot. And just to set it up so y’all get an idea of how physically different they are, I made oneshot!Ken 21 years old and 6′5″. And Touka is 18 and 5′2″. Also taking place after having battled against Shinohara.

Touka sat on her bed staring at nothing in front of her, legs restless, and her fingers tracing the outline of her mouth. She could still feel his lips on hers. What the hell was that? Why would he kiss her? They didn’t even like each other.

Fuck, that’s a lie. At least on her end. Ever since what happened with Shinohara, things haven’t been the same. But in a good way.

 _Maybe_.

It was bothering her. And she wasn’t going to be able to rest until she got some answers.

She stormed out of her flat and stomped her way over to Ken’s flat, which wasn’t that far from her or Anteiku. And once she reached his front door and knocked…scratch that,  _banged_ …on the door she stood up straight and mentally prepared herself to not back down no matter what Ken said.

Within about a minute Ken finally opened the door, looking half asleep and very confused.

“The fuck?” His brows came together. What the hell was Touka doing here? And why did she look so mad? Wait, she’s always mad.

Touka didn’t wait for an invitation into his flat, she shoved him aside, barely, to make her way inside. She looked around for a moment, noticing how pretty empty it was and there was some odd smell lurking.

“Okay, I can already tell it’s not going to be easy getting you out of my flat…” Ken pushed the door shut and scratched the back of his head, keeping his tired eyes on Touka as she turned to him with her arms crossed and determination in her pretty big eyes.

“Why did you do it?” She boldly asked.

Ken honestly didn’t know what she was talking about. “Do what?”

“Kiss me. Why did you kiss me today?” Now she seemed a bit uneasy, thinking about the kiss made her whole body go warm.

Ken then started to laugh and shook his head. He didn’t think she would be that bothered by it, but he was very amused by how it did. She was riled up. He got a kick out of it.

“You looked like you needed it.” He said walking up closer to her with a grin. “You seemed so uptight about what happened with Shinohara that I just thought a kiss would get your mind off it. Apparently it worked.”

 _Fuck_.

“But we hate each other! What made you think you could just do that?!” She raised her voice, visibly upset that he was having this strange effect on her.

“Oh, Touka-chan, you seem very worked up about this. It tickles me.” Ken laughed. Touka’s nostrils flared and her fists curled into balls. He stepped right up to her, towering over her well over a foot. She suddenly didn’t feel so upset anymore. “Do we really hate each other? I’ve always gotten the impression you had a bit of a crush on me.”

Touka scoffed. “In your dreams!”

“You didn’t reject my kiss.” He shrugged.

“I was…in shock.” Stupid.

“Because you’ve never been kissed before?” He studied her, still so very close to her. Touka’s eyes widened. How the fuck did he know? Was it that obvious? Shit.

“You don’t know anything about me.” She spat.

“I know enough to know you’ve never been with a man…or woman if you’re into that.” He teased. “What was your true intention tonight, Touka-chan?” He reached up to brush back some strands of hair behind her ear. She shivered.

“I wanted answers.” She let out.

“And did you get them?” He asked. She only nodded. She couldn’t look up at him. This whole time she avoided looking up at him. “Then does that mean you’ll leave now?” He took a step to the side, leaving the path clear for her to walk out.

“Fine.” She said through clenched teeth, walking past him and reaching the door. But as she grabbed the door handle she made a decision.

“Actually, no. I’m not leaving.” She turned back around.

Ken looked over his shoulder. “What was that, Touka-chan?”

“You’re right. I’ve never been kissed. I’ve never been with anyone. And I don’t hate you.” She took a deep breath. “So, lets get it out of the way.”

“Get what out of the way?” He knew what she meant, but he was toying with her. He wanted to hear her say the words to make her get all flustered.

She rolled her eyes. “Sex, okay? Just fuck me to get it out of both our systems.”

A smile crept up on Ken’s face. “Someone’s a little eager.”

“Bite me.” Touka narrowed her eyes.

“Don’t tempt me, Touka-chan.” He gave her wicked smile, walking up to her again. “But okay, if that’s what  _you_  want.”

“Don’t pull that on me. I’ve seen the way you look at me sometimes. Taking glances when you think I can’t see you. And don’t get me started on the times I’ve seen you cock your head when I bend over, pervert.” It was a two way thing and she wanted him to acknowledge it.

“You got me.” He threw his hand up as if he had been caught. “But don’t tell me you haven’t enjoyed being looked at like that. You like getting the attention. From me.”

She sighed. “It’s annoying.”

“Not that annoying if you’re here asking for sex.” He chuckled. Touka looked about ready to give up, but Ken was quick to grab her hand. “You’re an attractive woman, Touka-chan. Can you really blame me or anyone else for admiring you from afar?” He was trying the lighten the mood.

Touka could feel her cheeks go hot. She didn’t want to talk about this. “Can we just…”

“This would be your first time, right?” He had to make sure.

“Yes.” She hated how small her voice sounded.

“And are you absolutely sure you want this?” That needed to be clear as well.

“Yes. I want my first time to be with you.” Touka answered. He couldn’t help but smile. It actually warmed his heart to know this little girl, this little rabbit, wanted him to be her first. He felt honored. And he wanted it, he wanted to claim her virginity. He wanted to claim her for himself.

 _I want to make her mine_ , he thought.

“I’m not usually gentle or slow with this, Touka-chan, but I’m making an exception.” He started to lead her to the living room. “And one other thing I don’t do is give up control, but I will for you. You call the shots, okay?” He watched as Touka nodded.

Ken took a few steps away from her and smiled. Ready for her to make the first move. He was curious to see what she do or make him do.

_Little rabbit, give me your best shot._

“Take off your shirt.” Touka said with a bit of bite to her tone, as if she was commanding him. Ken could only smile. If that’s how she wanted to play, so be it. It was very amusing to him.

Ken grabbed the hem of his shirt around his neck and pulled it off him with one good tug, leaving him completely bare for her to see. He watched as Touka swallowed hard, watching as her eyes were completely transfixed on his bare chest, and his abs, and they went even went lower.

“Careful, I think there’s a little bit of drool coming out.” He teased.

Touka snapped out of her trance and glared at him. “Shut up.” Touka could feel her face getting hotter and hotter with each passing second. She knew Ken was built, but she hadn’t expected the sight in front of her. He seemed taller, bigger, more beautiful. His muscles…my god, they were so defined. What also caught her attention were his veins, big and thick in just the right places, even the ones that went along the v-shape of his hips.

“Take off your pants.” She let out with a sigh, finally finding his eyes. The smile never left his face. Ken went to work on the button and zipper of his pants, letting them fall and pool at his feet and then he kicked them aside. He was left in just his black briefs and his semi-hard on. He had to admit he was little turned on by how he was being looked at by Touka.

“What now, Touka-chan?” He asked.

Touka swallowed hard again. “What?”

“What do you want to do now?” He throws his hands out, acting like he’s unsure, but he knows what to do next. He’s just wanting to get her flustered. Touka looked away for a moment. She hadn’t thought this all the way through. What was she supposed to do next? She started to undo her pants, but Ken’s hands were quick to stop her. “No.” He said.

“No?” Touka looked up at him confused. Wasn’t this the next step to having…sex?

_Silly little rabbit._

“It’s called foreplay, Touka-chan. I normally don’t do foreplay, but this is your first time. You need foreplay.” He was actually being sincere. As much as he wanted to throw her onto his bed and fuck her, he couldn’t do that to Touka. Part of him actually wanted to make this last a little longer.

“Oh.” Touka bit down on her lower lip as Ken sat down on the couch.

“Come here.” He motioned for her to get closer and she did. He held out a hand to her to take. She was suddenly feeling a lot more nervous than before. “I’m not going to bite.” Ken added with grin, noticing her hesitation. Touka took a deep breath and finally took Ken’s hand. He pulled her gently down to him, maneuvering her so that she straddled him.

Touka went completely stiff once she was situated on his lap. She could feel some hardness beneath her, hitting her right where she was already throbbing a little. How embarrassing. She had her arms pressed to her chest, looking everywhere but directly at Ken. He could see how nervous she was and it was adorable. She had such a strong presence when it came to dealing with people and bold in some aspects of getting things done, but in front him right now, all he saw was innocence.

“Hey, we really don’t have to do any of this.” He pinched her chin gently and made her look at him. He was being serious. All of this could stop if she wasn’t ready.

Touka shook her head. She wasn’t backing down now. “I—I want this.” Her voice shook slightly, but she meant it. Ken nodded at her and placed his hands over her bare thighs, letting them rest there as he sat back into the couch.

“Then have at it, Touka-chan.” He said, talking about her taking the initiative to explore. He knew she wanted to and he wasn’t going to deny her curiosity and honestly, he wanted to feel her hands on him. Touka shook out of her nervousness and places her hands over each pectoral muscle, letting her fingertips press into them. His skin was so warm, smooth, and hard, but soft at the same time. Her eyes followed her hands as they smoothed over practically every inch of his chest before inching down to his abs.

The best thing about Ken was that he was muscular, but not overly muscular like some other ghouls she knew. Her fingertips traced indentation of his abs and then grazed over the veins that were leading further down past the hem of his briefs. She suddenly felt a twitch beneath her and her eyes shot up to Ken.

“The lower you go, the more excited I get.” He chuckled lightly. He could feel himself slowly getting harder with just the feeling of her hands roaming around him, but he couldn’t help think about what her hands would feel like around his cock. 

 _Soon_. 

Touka took what he said as a good thing and it had made her feel a little better about the situation. But she wondered…

She placed her hands over his shoulders and then leaned into his neck. He could then feel her lips against his skin, placing small kisses along the side of his neck and over his throat, until she reached his Adam’s apple and flicked her tongue against it. She didn’t know why she did it, but she did and she could taste his skin. It was a mixture of salty and sweet. Ken hadn’t expected it and he let out a small moan that reverberated in his throat. How was she having this effect on him?

Touka moved to the side of his neck again, planting wet kisses and sucking on a soft spot that made him grab her hips and made them roll against him. She gasped at the sudden pressure against her. Oh god, she could feel how wet she was and was he…was he harder already? She rolled her hips on her own this time to feel him. He was harder and it fucking turned her on.

He groaned and kept his eyes intently on her. Somehow he knew what was about to happen and he wanted to witness it. He bucked up into her and at the same time made her hips meet up with his, hitting that sensitive spot that cause her brows to furrow, her lips part and her body shudder over him. Touka shut her eyes and quickly placed a hand over her mouth as she let out moan after moan with her thighs squeezing around him with every throb inside her. He knew it. She just came.  

What Ken had just seen, he couldn’t believe it. It was beautiful. Even though she had muffled her moans, just to see the high hit her was an amazing sight to him. He had barely even touched her, he had even started, and she came so fast because it was him. He loved it. Oh was she in for a night she’d never forget.

Touka’s eyes fluttered open and she immediately covered her face in complete embarrassment. She hadn’t expected that to happen, not like this. She then felt Ken pry her hands away from her face.

“Don’t hide.” He said.

“I’m—I’m sorry, I don’t know…” She was starting to apologize when his lips crashed onto hers. He kissed her to quiet her, but to also taste her. God, it was taking everything inside him to keep himself from ravaging her right here.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s okay. It’s okay.” He said against her lips and then he smiled. “I loved seeing you come and trust me, you’ll be doing a lot of that tonight.” Touka couldn’t help but shiver at the thought. She was also surprised at his reaction to what happened. She didn’t know what to expect, maybe disgust, but it was the exact opposite.

Ken pulled away and tugged on her shirt. “May I?” He asked and Touka could only nod. He then began to pull off her shirt, throwing it the side. They were in such close proximity that her breasts were practically in his face and they were a sight to behold. Touka could feel herself shaking a little from the nervousness hitting her again as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra and let the straps fall off her shoulders. She slowly let the bra fall away from her completely, baring her breasts. She instinctively crossed her arms over herself, feeling so exposed.

Ken grabbed a hold of Touka’s wrists and pulled them away from her breasts. He couldn’t help staring at them, he estimated they were full C cup, perfectly round and supple, and her nipples rosy in color and oh so perked to points already.

“You’re beautiful.” He finally looked back up at her, seeing her face turn several shades of red. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned in to capture one of her perked nipple into his mouth. Touka looked down at him with a loud gasp, the sensation of his mouth teasing her overwhelming her. She found herself arching into him more as he sucked on her and rolled his tongue against the tip of her nipple before taking it between his teeth.

“Oh god!” Touka let out. She could feel herself getting wetter and a dull throb coming back between her legs. Ken looked up at her with a grin creeping on his face.

“What is it, Touka-chan? Are you going to come again?” He asked slow running his tongue flat against her nipple, making her squirm.

“Y—yes!” She bit her lower lip. Ken pulled away, still grinning.

“Not yet.” He told her and before she knew it she was on her back on the couch.

Touka felt so small with Ken hovering over her and the sudden realization hit her that he could easily break her and he might actually succeed in doing that tonight. The thought made her shudder.

She watched him as he lifted her hips slightly over his knees, giving him some leverage as he began to undo her shorts. She swallowed hard, letting him tug them off her hips and then off her completely and leaving her in just her blue lace underwear. Ken looked down at her panties and he chuckled.

“Lace panties, Touka-chan? I kind of expected granny panties since you’re such uptight prude.” He joked, making Touka flash him a look that could have killed him if looks could kill. It only amused him more, but things got serious again when he ran a couple of fingers over the very apparent wet spot on her panties. “Look at you, soaking your panties already.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry…” This was so embarrassing to Touka, she tried to wiggle away from Ken, trying to close her legs so he wouldn’t witness what she had no control over. But he was keeping her place and gave her a genuine smile.

“Stop saying you’re sorry, I’m loving this.” He told her truthfully. This was wildly turning him on and it was taking so much in him to hold himself back from ravaging her. “I’m going to show you something, okay?”

Touka only nodded, letting Ken pull her up from the couch and propping her so that she was sitting, but still could use part of the armrest to lay back on if she wanted to. He then got down on his knees, fitting himself between her legs before grabbing the hem of her panties and yanking them off with one swift motion. Touka’s eyes widen. She was fully exposed to him.

Her heart raced as she saw him look at her with lust filled eyes. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the couch and hitched both her legs over his shoulders. His head was just inches away from her dripped cunt and her mouth gaped open when she suddenly felt the pad of his thumb run slowly over her slit. She could hear how wet she was and he stared at her cunt as if had just discovered a hidden treasure that was all his for the taking.

“You already feel so good, Touka-chan, but I bet you taste even better.” He let out before leaning down to her, running his tongue along her slick folds and lapping up whatever he could. She did taste good. So good that he didn’t hold back in working her clit eagerly, looking forward to her coming. And he knew it wouldn’t take long to get her to that point.

“Oh…my god…” Touka breathed heavily. His tongue was a foreign feeling, but fuck, it felt so good. She had used her fingers, admittedly thinking of him at times, but she never dreamed of him doing this to her and making her feel so high.

His tongue worked her cunt, flicking the tip of his tongue against her clit over and over to drive her crazy. She threw her head back and arched her back off the couch as she let one hand grab a hold of his hair and her other hand flew to one of her breasts. She squeezed and rolled her nipple between her fingers, mewling with each breath she let out.

 _Fuck, is this how she looks when she fingered herself?_  Ken wondered and felt his cock twitch in his briefs. She was so fucking beautiful to watch. He wanted to fuck her with his fingers, but he kept reminding himself that she was just a virgin. Some of the things he wanted to do would just have to wait…

He latched onto her clit and sucked on it until he felt her tense and cry out as she came. He felt her throb violently against his mouth and he licked up all he could from her. She was delicious.

When Ken pulled away he found Touka slightly slumped over the armrest, panting and dealing with the aftershocks of her orgasm. He couldn’t stop the smug smile on his face, knowing that it was because of him that he had her like this. He kept her legs over his shoulders, tenderly rubbing her thighs as she basked in her afterglow.

“Touka-chan, are you okay?” He asked, smiling against her inner thigh. Touka’s whole body felt like jello with her mind swirling. He completely blew her mind and she loved it.

“I wasn’t…expecting that.” She let out, still trying to get her breathing under control.

Ken gently removed her legs from his shoulders, but held her ankles as he sat down on the couch and placed her legs over his lap. He licked his lips, savoring the remnants of her taste on him.

“We should probably give yourself a break.” He suggested, not wanting to have her totally spent tonight. But Touka pushed herself up to look at him with disappointment.

“What? No.” She sat up and straddled him. She was feel more comfortable about being naked in front of him, but what she was more sure of was being able to give herself completely to him. “I can handle it, Senpai.”

Fuck, he loved hearing her call him Senpai…

“Can you really, Touka-chan?” He cheekily asked, running his hands along the sides of her body. He then watched as she reached down between them.

“Yes, I can.” She palmed him through his briefs, making him let out a throaty groan. He felt so big and so hard, she wanted to really feel him. It made her walls quiver with anticipation of feeling him inside her. If he could even fit inside her. Holy shit.

_Little rabbit, you’re full of surprises…_

Ken looked at her with hooded eyes. “We’ll see about that.” And like that he stood up with her, hooking his arms under her rear and carrying her as he walked to his bedroom.

Touka’s heart began to race again. It was happening. There was no turning back now and even if she could, she didn’t want to. She had made this decision to go all the way with Ken. She had expected something different though. Even though he had told her he was going to go easy on her, she expected him to be rougher.

There’s always next time. Wait, next time? Would there ever be a next time? Would Ken even be interested in her after this? By the way he was looking at her, she thought maybe he would.

Ken reached his bed and sat her down on it, his breath already becoming heavy. He stared at her intently, drinking in the sight of her naked body on his bed. So tiny, but not completely fragile. He wanted to take her right there, just flip her over and have his way with her.

His train of thought broke when he felt Touka grab the hem of his briefs and pull them down, freeing his bobbing and very achy cock. She pushed his briefs all the way down so that they fell at his feet, but she looked completely stunned by what was in front of her, his cock almost completely in her face. It was so long, so thick and veiny, but she was entranced by it. Especially how the tip of it was leaking a fluid she curiously wanted to lick up…

“Getting a good look at my cock, Touka-chan?” He let out, grinning. Touka’s eyes slowly made their way up to look at him.

“I want to feel it…taste it…” She confessed.

“I’m not stopping you.” Ken told her, cocking his head at her as she got on her knees on the bed, moved in closer and wrapped her small hands around his cock. She felt like she needed another hand to cover his whole length, but she’d have to manage. He felt so hard, but surprisingly velvety too. She then leaned in to run her tongue against the tip, tasting the leaky liquid. Ken hissed at the feeling and felt himself getting even more turned on by her tasting him and then moaning while doing so.

_Fuck that was hot._

Could he really handle a blowjob from her at this point? He had to try. He reached over to brush her hair out of her face before moving it behind her head, fisting her hair. He didn’t need to tell her as she opened her mouth and took the head of his cock into her mouth. That was already feeling good. She started to suck on him, getting more pre-cum out of him.

“Fuck, Touka-chan, that feels…so good…that’s it keep going…” He grunted, watching her hollow out her cheeks.

How did this girl know what to do? Did she lie to him about not having any experience, because fuck, she was already so good. Touka didn’t really know what she was doing, but she had to be doing something right since Ken was letting out groans. She took him deeper into her mouth, sucking and bobbing her head. He tasted so good, but god, he was so big.

She tried to take him in deeper, feeling Ken’s fingers tighten in her hair and feeling him try to fill her mouth more. She started to choke, but she pushed through her gag reflexes and even pushed through the tears welling up in her eyes. Ken didn’t want to hurt her and he didn’t want her to push herself to do something she might not have known all about. But she looked up at him with hooded eyes and started to moan herself.

He couldn’t take much more, with how good she was taking him in, sucking and her moans vibrating against him, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He came. Hard. He cursed and grunted loudly. His whole body went still as he spurted his essence into her mouth.

Touka hadn’t expected the rush of semen, but she was unfazed in her determination to get every drop. Ken shuddered as he looked down at her hazily, trying to remove himself from her, but she was greedy. Once she was done she pulled herself away from him, with a bit of her saliva and his semen dribbling out of the corner of her mouth. She was quick to lick it up though.

“You took me by surprise, Touka-chan.” He let out breathless. That’s when it really started to set in what she had just done and she immediately turned red. Lust had completely taken over her.

Suddenly she felt Ken’s hand behind her neck, making her look up at him as his other hand slipped between her legs, his fingers finding her slit and feeling her.

“You’re so wet again, you’re definitely ready for me now.” He said huskily, leaning down to capture her lips with his. He invaded her mouth with his tongue, tasting the lingering tracing of himself. She moaned into his mouth, wanting to be enraptured by him. He broke away from her, already breathing hard again. “Scoot over to middle of the bed.”

Touka wasted no time in doing what she was told, but she could feel her limbs shake from nervousness as she did so. She was starting to worry, especially when she got on her back and saw Ken crawl over towards her.

“Spread your legs for me, Touka-chan.”  _Touka-chan_ , God every time he said her name like that it sounded more and more lascivious, it made her tremble.

She parted her legs for him and she watched as Ken looked down between her legs and licked his lips in such a way it almost look like he wanted to eat her.

_No, not again, I can’t last that way…_

Ken finally looked up to find her eyes and gave her smirk.

“You’re dripping and it’s tempting me to want to taste you again,” He leaned in close to her. “But don’t worry, I’ll save that for another time.”

Another time? She was worried he wouldn’t want her again after this, but he was now confirming he wanted her. Again. It put her a little more at ease.

Touka watched as Ken scooted himself up to her on his knees, situating himself between her legs and placing her thighs over his. She tried to keep her eyes between them, watching his still hard cock bob between her. She kept her arms beside her, grabbing a hold of the sheets and gripping them tightly.

Ken couldn’t wait to have her sweet cunt around him and part of him urged him to slam himself into her, but once again, he reminded himself to take things slow. He wanted to take things slow…

He positioned the head of his cock to her slick folds, coating himself with her wetness and also mixing his pre-cum on her. Marking her slightly. He brought his eyes back to her, seeing how tense and worried she was. He wish he could tell her it would be okay, but he knew better.

“It’s going to hurt, okay? But only for a little while,” he hoped he wasn’t lying to her. He honestly didn’t know if she would be able to handle him, she was so small. “If it’s too much, please let me know and I’ll stop, okay?” His expression was gentle and concerning. All Touka could do was give a sharp nod.

With the go ahead, Ken guided himself to her entrance and slowly pushed the head of his cock into her. It was already a tight, but slick squeeze. Touka gasped slightly, tensing even more as he groaned from the tightness he was feeling. What she was feeling was uncomfortable, but not really that painful. But that feeling intensified as he slowly began to fill her up more. It had been a stinging sensation up until he broke past what she thought was the limit. She cried out from the searing pain and pushed on, knowing it would only be worse if he pulled out now.

Ken fell forward, placing his hands beside Touka’s shoulders, holding himself up by his arms and hovering her over. Touka’s hands left the pillow she had been gripping and latched onto his forearms, squeezing them tightly. Her breathing was all over the place, her face was scrunched up and her eyes shut tightly trying to get used to the pain that continued.

He let out a loud groan when he finally filled her, hitting her cervix. It felt good. So good. But he kept himself still, relishing in her warmth and tightness. He looked down at her, her eyes half open and her lips pressed together to make a hard line. “Are…you okay?” He asked her worryingly.

“I’m fine…” She blew out some air through her pursed up lips, trying not to think.

“You took me in so well, Touka-chan. I promise it will feel good.” He told her, getting down to his elbows so he could kiss her. His lips trailed off to the side of her cheek, along her jawline, and then her neck. His kisses were tender and affectionate, it started to make her eyes flutter. She then felt his tongue lightly taste her skin, a sensation that made her let out a soft moan.

That’s when she felt him move, slowly taking himself out and then pushing himself back in. He repeated he motion, still slow and trying to be gentle. The pain was already dulling and being replaced with a different feeling, something a little bit better. When Ken realized Touka looked more at ease, he began picking up the pace.

He kept his eyes on her, making sure with every movement he made, as he went faster and a bit harder, she was okay. She stared up at him as well, her mouth gaped open slightly as soft moans started to escape from her. “It’s feeling better, isn’t it Touka-chan?” He groaned.

“Y—yes,” She gasped. It felt so much better and she wanted the feeling to build up more. “You can go faster…harder…Senpai.” She moaned. There she was calling him Senpai again, making him shudder slightly as his thrusts picked up the pace. His hips moved just a bit more harder, but he had to retain some control. He couldn’t break her. Yet.

Touka placed her hands over Ken’s shoulders and pulled herself up slightly so she could look down between them, watching him go in and out of her. It was turning her on even more and Ken immediately noticed, a wicked grin crossed his face. This girl was so curious and he was loving every bit of it.

“Do you like seeing me fuck you, Touka-chan?” He asked, slowly his thrusts just for a moment so she could get a good look at his cock sliding in and out of her. Part Touka wanted to hide from embarrassment, but she didn’t need to be. Not with him.

She looked up at Ken and nodded. “Fuck, yes…I love it.” She mewled as she looked back down.

“You’re a kinky little rabbit,” He finally called her by his pet name for her, but good thing she was too distracted to protest it. “Look how slick you’ve made me, Touka-chan. Your cunt loves my cock.” A deep groan came from his chest.

“Yes, yes…” She moaned, finally laying back down when she felt a familiar knot deep in the pit of her stomach.

He let out low grunts with each of his thrusts, feeling his cock get slicker and slicker, making it so easy to thrust into harder. The deeper he got, the more he was hitting her cervix and he knew that was going to make Touka break at any moment. Their panting became heavier, the sounds their bodies were making were getting louder, and their eyes burned with lust.

“I’m com—coming, Senpai!” Touka whimpered, feeling her body start to tense.

“Don’t look away from me, Touka-chan, I want to see you when you come. Do you understand?” He asked, his eyes dark and hungry to take in what she’d look like when he made her come again. Touka, as much as she wanted to shut her eyes and throw her head back into the bed, she kept her eyes locked onto his.

And she came. With her mouth completely gaped open she let out a loud and shuddering cry. Her eyes fought to stay open, tears hitting them before she completely gave into her body’s convulsions as her orgasm wracked deep inside her. She couldn’t move, but she could feel her walls pulsate around Ken.

To Ken, seeing Touka come was the most beautiful thing he ever witnessed. And when he felt her violently contracting around him, that was all he needed to come as well. He came with a deep thrust, shouting out her name, as his body stilled and he felt himself spill deep inside her.

Touka bit her lower lip, letting out a soft moan as she felt him throb inside her and fill her up with his semen. He was filling her up so much, she could already feel it drip out of her a little bit. But her insides felt so warm, she made sure to milk him for everything.

Ken pushed himself up, sitting back to carefully remove himself from her sweet, tight walls, but he was still spurting. He stilled himself again. God, only Touka could do this to him. He ran a hand through his damp hair and looked at Touka, watching her have small spasms from the lingering aftershocks of her orgasm.

He leaned back down to her, kissing her and basking in each other’s afterglows. He was so easy to kick women out of his bed when he was done, but he wanted Touka to stay. He wanted to keep her close. He wanted…

 _Mine_.

“Fuck, Touka-chan, you are something else.” He let out, truly amazed. No woman ever had him like this. And Touka had never felt so alive until now. Fuck, everything felt so different. Better.

Despite Ken’s size, Touka pushed him off her following him as he fell onto his back on the bed, and she made sure to still keep him inside her. Something had awoken inside her and now she wanted to fully take advantage of it. Thanks to him.

Ken looked up at her amused at what she had done and what she was plotting. But he didn’t care. Touka placed her hands over his chest and grinned.

“You made a mistake, Senpai. You gave me control and I’m keeping it.” She said.

—————


End file.
